


Emissaries

by trr_rr



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Technology, Aliens, Amputation, Body Horror, Brain Surgery, Crying, Eye Trauma, Gore, Horror, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mental Breakdown, Not Happy, Sad, Torture, mentions of weird sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: They bring Newt & Hermann to their ship. What happens next?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/gifts).



> Prompt from my fave Berlynn-wohl: 
> 
> "Post-kaiju war, aliens (the kind from space this time) arrive on Earth. They find out about Newt & Hermann having drifted with a kaiju, and decide they've found the perfect candidates to be ambassadors to the aliens. They bring Newt & Hermann to their ship/outer space/the alien planet. What happens next? Are they really going to be ambassadors? Or do they become captive specimens? Weird sci-fi stuff happens, and maybe horror. Tentacles? Guro? It is a mystery."
> 
> So I wrote this horrible story. Not beta read. Enjoy! x

 

\--

 

“This is highly upsetting.” Hermann shuffled along beside Newton. “I hardly think I'm the greatest specimen they could have picked.”

 

Faceless Government officials and security in discrete bullet proof vests ushered them both off the helicopter and out into the foggy wasteland that had become known to them as “Landing Alpha”.

 

“It's not like we have a choice. The fates dealt us a hand and we gotta play it.” Newton assured him.

 

“Oh shut up, Newton. Your anticipation is palpable. Aren't you even the least bit petrified?”

 

The Shatterdome in Hong Kong had been the global headquarters for all correspondence with the vessel since it made first contact. The code had been very simple and the craft had made it's presence known long before arriving in orbit. These new beings were almost polite about the whole affair.

 

Newton had been in a state of euphoria upon the first scant sightings. The Kaiju had revealed that we were not alone in a dimensional sense and the initial alien welcome party confirmed that the human race was not unique, not special and not so alone.

 

Hermann had been absorbed in the patterns of communication: all based on simple numbers that were easy for anyone with a basic understanding of astrophysics to recognize.

 

The message had been clear:

 

_"Share."_

 

Hermann had helped with compiling data received from every nation and compressed it in such a way that the ship could receive and simply process what was being transmitted.

 

The subsequent mass scan of the earth's surface had been shocking and fascinating. A dull blue glow encompassed the globe for several hours. Videos were uploaded to the internet, news channels ran reports around the clock.

 

When the scan ceased, the next message was relayed:

 

_"Herman Gottlieb. Newton Geiszler."_

 

Much discussion and elated crying (Newton) had occurred before it was strongly suggested that Hermann and Newton comply.

 

“I'm sure they just want to meet us because I have been in direct communication with these creatures, that's all.” Hermann gulped.

 

Both of them were hustled through mad crowds that had amassed near the landing site. Some came to welcome our new alien brothers. Some came to pray.

 

The ship itself was massive. A column, akin to some ancient stone monolith, hung in the air. Hermann was terrified by it's silence. The face of the craft had no discernible entrance. A huge block in the sky, it's shadow cast a vast darkness through the fog.

 

“This is so cool.” Newton grinned as he rubbed his reddened eye beneath his glasses as he squinted up at the craft.

 

Herman sighed as they approached with the escort party.

 

And then they were floating.

 

Together, Hermann and Newton were floating in a clean, white, endless void.

 

Their instinct was to struggle, both of them grasped at the air and Hermann kept a tight grip on his cane. Newton gave a shout and they ended up clinging closely to each other, shaking and afraid.

 

The ground was gone. The fog was gone.

 

Slowly they were lowered, into nothing, through nothing.

 

“What's happening?!” Newton was hysterical and Hermann had no answer to give.

 

Their clothes rippled as though they were moving through water. Their legs kicked slowly together until they set a gentle foot on solid ground.

 

Hermann fell and Newton was dragged down with him. His grip on Hermann's parka his only anchor.

 

From the endless nothing, beings approached. White robes covered their entire form. An unnatural grace surrounded the figures, given their obvious surplus of limbs beneath the shimmering material that covered them.

 

“ _Hello.”_

 

It was hard to know which of the beings had spoken. Hermann realized their voices were being heard from his insides.

 

Newt shuddered and helped Hermann to his feet.

 

“Uh, we come in peace?” Newton offered.

 

“We are here to discuss your request.” Hermann straightened out his jacket as he spoke, regaining what dignity he had left.

 

“ _We seek Knowledge. The drift. Anteverse.”_

 

“Uhh, w-we gave you what we had. There's not much more to tell, actually.” Newton offered. “Sorry.”

 

“I think there may have been a misunderstanding. We are not the prize catch on this planet, I can tell you. There are many, _many_ people who far surpass our skill for this sort of thing on Earth.” He tried to keep the shaking from his voice. “If you would just take a look outside you will see quite a few world leaders who are much more suited to this kind of meeting. Ambassadors, statesmen, whatever you need, those people can help you to understand our world.”

 

“ _We are no longer on Earth.”_

 

“What?” Newton held up his hands. His eyes flicked down. A wide, blue, three toed appendage peaked out from under the skirt of an alien's robe. “Hermann, where are we?.”

 

“ _The ship does not provide an adequate environment for controlled experimentation.”_

 

Newton ran into the abyss. He hauled Hermann with him.

 

“Wait!” Hermann yelled, his cane clattered to the floor. “Stop! Newton, stop!”

 

–

 

Newton had not spoken for what Hermann could only assume were several hours.

 

The chair Newton was strapped into was reminiscent of a dentist's chair. The chair itself had long, cartilage wrapped, serpentine tubes that had been used to extract fluids as the beings removed his right eye.

 

Hermann was similarly strapped down but his chair was not one for use in experimentation. He had to watch and wait.

 

Hermann had wanted so badly to assure newton that everything was going to be ok. That if they just complied, they wouldn't suffer very long. His heart had broken each time Newton had called out for him. For help. For mercy.

 

Newton's screams and helpless pleading died down when one of the disturbingly biological looking tubes had been forced into his mouth and down his throat. Little muffled squeaks of desperation had travelled to Hermann's ears. Silence was perhaps worse than hearing his broken cries.

 

The creatures were still in robes but their arms were visible throughout the procedure. Long, three jointed appendages moved with precision to make the initial incisions around Newton's eye socket. His head was held in place by a bracket that braced both sides of Newton's skull.

 

He was conscious, though Hermann hoped whatever substance they had forced into his system had dulled the pain. He hoped they would show the same mercy upon him.

 

They had also taken samples from both of Newton's forearms, no doubt interested in the colourful markings there. His skin was pealed with small tools that were foreign to Hermann, though they seemed to fit in the creatures grasping digits comfortably.

 

“Hermann.” Newton slurred, his voice had become a rasp now that the tube had been removed.

 

“I'm here, Newton, don't struggle. I'm here.”

 

The creatures moved around the operating room, preparing implements and sealing Newton's biological material in fluid filled vials.

 

“Are you in much pain?” He spoke softly, as though their tormentors wouldn't be able to hear.

 

“Yes.” Newton replied. “Think I passed out. Can't feel my legs though so I guess they gave me something, haha.” He sniffled.

 

Hermann couldn't reply.

 

“Does it look bad?”

 

“Yes, Newton, it looks bad. But you're not bleeding any more.”

 

“S'good I guess. Oh, man, they fucked up my _tattoos._ ”

 

Newton's arms were a mess of stitches and swollen skin. The beautiful imagery completely mutilated by the method of extraction.

 

“Are you cold?” Hermann asked.

 

“No.” He slurped and licked drool from his lips. “Are you?”

 

They had seen each other naked a few times, they hadn't really talked about their recent penchant for sharing a bed at night.

 

“No, I'm not cold but I would like to at least have the decency of a medical gown.”

 

“ _Your bodies no longer require covering.”_

 

–

 

 

The guilt Hermann had felt when they had not removed his eye had stung deeply that first night. They had only conducted preliminary tests on his body after Newton's surgery was over.

 

They had taken deep tissue samples from his thigh with long needles and Hermann had tried to keep his voice inside. The horror of what was happening shocked noises from him that he had never heard before.

 

Both subjects were left alone in a sparse room to recover. They had been given separate cots but Hermann crawled in with Newton and had not looked away from his remaining eye it closed into exhausted sleep.

 

Hermann stroked Newton's hair long after his breath became deep and even.

 

\--

 

The entire removal of Hermann's right leg was the point at which he stopped feeling guilty for Newton's suffering.

 

Why they both had to be present during the procedures was unfathomable to Hermann.

 

Newton was forced to sit and watch the amputation. He wanted to avert his gaze but his only eye betrayed him.

 

They initially performed the same perfunctory administration of “anesthetic” that they had for Newton's ocular removal. The tube pushed passed Hermann's teeth, his tongue and down further than felt natural. His stomach heaved as he felt it fill with fluid.

 

Newton's sobs reached Hermann's ears as his legs throbbed to numbness.

 

He didn't feel any of the incisions they made through his thigh. The skin came apart very easily and Hermann was oddly impressed with the speed at which they had the femur exposed. He reasoned that the flesh there was all mostly scar tissue to begin with.

 

Hermann saw Newton shaking his head violently as a saw type tool was initiated and the vibration of metal on bone shook Hermann through his entire body.

 

He looked down and watched as blue hands clamped off his arteries and sucked away blood with organic looking pipes.

 

He didn't feel any pain. He avoided Newton's eye as his limb was detached and suspended in a tank filled with a luminous jelly. Even when it began to kick.

 

–

 

“Don't pick at it, dude, it'll go bad.” Newton chided as he chewed on a slice of whatever food it was they were being given. “You'll get an infection.”

 

The “ _nutrition”_ they had been provided with tasted like seaweed. It had the consistency of beef jerky and they both ate as much as they could stomach.

 

–

 

“I can't keep going, Hermann, I can't, I can't.”

 

Newton had snapped during a procedure that had include the extraction of certain fluids from both of them. Internal stimulation and electrodes had been implemented. It was clear what was going to happen when they entered the space and saw that the chair had been fitted with stirrups.

 

“Can't, your poor leg, I can't c _an'tcan'tcan'tcan't.”_

 

Newton sat on the floor and banged his head against the side of their cot till it bled. The second bed had been removed from their cell. It hadn't been used once.

 

Hermann reached down from the bed. He was unable to move about the room, having not received a wheelchair or set of crutches. He tugged at Newton's hair to abate the incessant knocking of his skull against the frame.

 

–

 

Hermann was not escorted along for the next procedure. Newton was taken alone to the operating room. He put up a good fight when they came for him.

 

When he was returned some time later, there were no new wounds, no new burns or stitches. He crawled into bed, wrapped his arms around Hermann's body and cried.

 

\--

 

Hermann remembered the last time he saw Newton.

 

They had been sleeping a while. He was woken by a hand softly stroking his cheek.

 

“I don't want you to die.” Newton had whispered.

 

“Ssshh.” Hermann stroked his fingers through Newton's hair, careful not to touch the sutures that were healing on his scalp. “It's alright.”

 

“I wanna go home, now. I want my dad.”

 

“He's home. You'll be home very soon. He's waiting for you.” Herman shifted, taking some weight off of his right side so as not to put pressure on the remains of his thigh.

 

“I don't want to leave you here. I want you to come home with me, Hermann.”

 

The surgery on Newton's pre frontal cortex had been harrowing. He had been awake and encouraged to speak throughout the procedure.

 

He was asked to talk about Hermann more than anything else. The depth to which the drift had allowed them to share memories was astonishing. Newton recited poems that Hermann had memorised as a child, places he remembered visiting, tastes he could recall.

 

They were trying to ascertain how deeply their connection had gone, where Newton's primary functions were and what parts the drift had touched.

 

Hermann had been treated differently. They had taken fluids from his spine, an agonizing stab had pierced his body and he'd heaved as his stomach flipped. They had probably disturbed something related to his digestion.

 

The ordeal had left Newton with lasting mental damage. He hadn't stopped holding Hermann since they were situated back in their room. His eye was unfocussed and his hands shook.

 

Hermann had rocked him back and forth. Spoken softly in his ear. Kissed away his tears.

 

“You'll be home. Very soon. I promise.”

 

\--

 


End file.
